Just Desmond and Claire
by Copper's Mama
Summary: obviously, a desmond/claire fic. takes places on the island, season three.


_..._

_A Desmond/Claire fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Seriously ... if I owned Lost, would I be writing fanfiction? (probably)_

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on my other Lost stories so far! You guys have been great! _

_So, this is a slightly AU version of this pairing. Basically, Desmond still saved Claire from the lightning and the drowning, but didn't have any death visions of Charlie. His saving her just sort of launched their friendship, and Charlie's resulting jealousy. I have nothing against Charlie's character, I cried over and over when he died, but I love Desmond more, and adore this pairing. _

_So ... yeah, here it is. I hope you like it, I know I loved writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

................................................................................................................................................................................

Desmond knew what they were doing was wrong. Well ... maybe not wrong, but certainly not right. They would go off into the jungle when no one was looking, sometimes with the little one, sometimes when she could get Sun or Rose to watch him, and they would wander around with no particular aim, or they would find a decently ripe tree, and take turns climbing it, or when they were in an exceptionally giddy mood, he would hoist her onto her shoulders, and she would reach for whatever fruit she could, all the while laughing or chatting with each other.

Desmond wondered if she ever felt guilty about their ... arrangement. He didn't think it could really be called a relationship, more of a hidden friendship. Hidden, because they both knew that Charlie would be furious if he knew about their "meetings".

He had refrained from asking Claire about him, they both always steered the conversation away from any mention of him, but Desmond always wondered why she needed relief from him ... why she couldn't just end it with him.

Truthfully, he was worried that if he pressed the issue, she'd go back to him full-time, and Desmond would be left with nothing.

So, they both ignored the tension, and went on their secret outings.

Today, they were an hour's walk away from the rest of their camp, walking along the beach, skipping rocks into the water and chatting about unimportant things.

Claire suddenly stopped, looking up at the sun.

"What is it?" Desmond wondered, following her gaze, then being forced to squint before looking back at her.

"You know what I haven't done since we've been here?" Claire said, grinning up at him.

"What's that?"

She smirked even wider, then stripped off her top, causing his jaw to drop.

"Sun bathing," she informed him after revealing that she was wearing a bathing suit under her clothes.

Desmond coughed to cover up his flushed appearance, and after noticing that she wasn't joking, tugged off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and joined her closer to the water, lying down on the warm sand.

They'd been lying in the warm sun for minutes that seemed like hours, and Desmond was about to start up a conversation with her when he felt a slow pressure on his hand.

A moment later he realised it was her hand, and he looked over to find her watching him with uncertain eyes.

Cautiously, he squeezed her hand back, smiling but not too widely.

Claire ginned, inching closer to him so that her forehead could rest on his shoulder, and Desmond was sure he must be dreaming. Maybe they weren't doing naked, sweaty things, or even kissing for that matter ... but he couldn't remember being in a situation so intimate. Just lying on the beach next to the girl he secretly loved, holding her hand while the waves splashed their feet.

They didn't know what would happen later, or what they would do if anyone found out about them ... 'cause right now, the rest of the island didn't exist. No Charlie's or Penny's to worry about. Just Desmond and Claire.

................................................................................................................................................................................

_Way too sappy at the end, but I've had this partially finished for almost a year now, and figured I should finish it. _

_My computer hates me once more, so now I have to copy all my stories to my email, go to the library, save it to Word on a computer there, upload, then delete the file, then publish it to my account, all because of a stupid virus that keeps trying to sell me anti-virus protection. Grr! _

_Anywhoo ... I love this pairing, there aren't nearly enough stories about them. As much as I love Charlie ... Desmond's hot. And Scottish. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
